


i want this

by creativitea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: a lil drabble of malec's first time (yeh, i can't stop writing fics about it), and also the morning after





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegasolar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegasolar/gifts).



> thanks to @vegasolar for betaing

  
_"I want this"_ Alec shoves him into the bedroom. Magnus is taking his kiss as hungrily as Alec is kissing him. _"Us."_ He's whispering to Magnus's neck as he's kissing it. Magnus drags Alec down with him towards the bed. It's choreographed, he's done this before; but Alec doesn't feel jealous over this; the experience he has is part of what's making him attractive right now. His history makes him exactly who he is, and Alec doesn't want to change a thing about him. 

  
_"Getting closer"_ Alec breathes into Magnus’s  ear with a grin as he's moving from sitting on Magnus's lap, to leading his boyfriend to lay down, while he's towering over him.

Magnus's arms wrap around him to pull him down, closing the gap that is barely between them. Magnus kisses his neck softly. And Alec laughs warmly, more from being happy than from being ticklish. Magnus flips the position so he's the one in control, in a sitting position over Alec flat on the bed. 

  
_"And I plan on staying."_ He continues, while starting to remove Magnus's shirt. Hands gently start tugging at his own shirt as a response to that. 

  
_"Not just for tonight."_ He finishes. Which makes it impossible for both of them to stop smiling at eachother. Magnus throws his own shirt on the floor, and Alec takes back the control and pins him down to the bed, towering over him again. Magnus grows a smirk, being proven that not only he finds competitiveness enticing. He reaches to properly undress Alec's torso, but just does it with magic so that he get on with something else. 

He adjusts himself under Alec, intentionally moving his lower body to move against Alec's, which lets out an _"mmh"_ noise from the shadowhunter above him, echoing into him via thirsty kisses. Which makes Magnus pull back from the kiss with a smile, just to confirm the control is still up for grabs. When Alec looks at him, his expression is very much like when they we're playing pool, and Magnus revealed who was getting played. The game is on. 

  


Alec's knees plant themself deeper into the bed, tightening the grip his thighs has on the hips beneath him. Magnus's fingers sneak into Alec's pants and start fiddling with his boxers teasingly. Alec laughs into him, and grabs Magnus's wrist to take them out of there; so that he can adjust himself to take Magnus's pants off. He's awkward unbuttoning and unzipping them which Magnus finds incredibly cute, but he's more swift when he pulls them off.  
He's about to remove his underwear as well when Magnus interrupts him with a stern _"No, Alexander."_ licking his lips before he says _"My turn."_  


Alec obeys, enjoying what it feels like to take an order not out of duty, but desire. He lets Magnus take control again, without a fight, not even wanting to battle for it. 

Surrendering without feeling like a pushover. 

  


They both laugh a little when Magnus struggles with pulling off Alec's pants after unzipping them. Having (a lot) more experience isn't changing the fact that Alec makes Magnus nervous too. He's been hiding his vulnerability for a long time, but they're both exposed now. Both literally and not. 

  


* * *

  


Alec wakes up with Magnus's head resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist, sleepy breaths touching the skin on his chest.

Magnus wakes up with lips softly kissing his hairline, opening his eyes to see Alec slightly hesitatingly moving one leg to get out of bed. He pulls him back in for a lazy kiss, and when Alec drags himself away to leave(but like he doesn't really want to) Magnus can't resist the chance to repeat his line _"You don't have to get dressed for me."_  


Alec, getting his clothes, responds with. _"No, I have to get dressed for work."_  


  
_"But I'll be back."_ He responds warmly. 

And Magnus repeats another thing he's said before. _"I'm not going anywhere."_ Not just saying that because he works at home. 

And Alec responds _"Neither am I"_ before he leaves for work.  

  


  



End file.
